X's and O's M&M ABC Challenge
by MsBigBad
Summary: This is a story I wrote unintentionally while I was posting an example for a challenge! It's still very short  600 or so words  but I just thought hey why not post it. Short and angsty M&M!


**Title: X's and O's**

**Author: MsBigBad**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maria or Michael, but I'd like to at least own Brendan Fehr for a day :D But alas. The characters belong to Jason Katims and a whole bunch of other rich lucky people. And Brendan belongs to his wife, lucky woman.**  
**So basically, don't sue me mkay?**

**Summary: This is a story I wrote unintentionally while I was posting an example for a challenge! It's still very short (600 or so words) but I just thought hey why not post it.**

**Category: M&M A/U sometime after Destiny**

**Rating: G I guess there are no curse words unless you count hell.**

**Authors Notes: The story is written in abc format meaning each new sentence starts begins in the order of the alphabet. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY &Z!**

A cool breeze blows through the window as Michael gazes upon the small town. Breaking out of his trance, he lets a small sigh escape his lips as he closes the window. Carefully he unclasps the button of his workpants, letting them fall unceremoniously to the floor. Discarding his shirt and boxers in the same fashion, he steps into the hot spray, letting it cleanse his very soul.

Everything had been all right until yesterday. From yesterday on nothing would be the same again. God why was life so unfair? Had he brought this on her? Instantly his mind berated him for asking such an obvious question. Just who did he think he was bringing her into all of this? Killed her the moment he'd let her in. Loving her had signed her death warrant. Maria Deluca's life was over because he couldn't love her enough to let her go. Never again would he hear her voice or touch her skin. Only memories remained of the woman he'd wanted to spend forever with.

Pain floods his heart and fills his eyes to the brink with sorrow. Quiet sobs rack his body as he turns the shower nozzle off and sinks to the bathroom floor. Rarely does he ever let anything affect him the way he let Maria had affect him. Special was an under statement of what she was to him. To never be near her again was the worst possible hell he could imagine for himself. Underneath the stone that separated Michael from the world outside he was broken. Vulnerable is what he had become when she had somehow gotten past those walls. Why did he let her in?

X's and O's litter the signature at the bottom of a wrinkled paper on his nightstand. Zipping to the top of the page he reads the note for the thousandth time since yesterday. A smile creeps over his face. Being loved by her was like being on drugs. Can he survive now that she is gone? Does he want to? Every fiber of his being is telling him to give up. Falling into the despair is too easy though. Giving himself over to the pain would be a crime against her memory. He knows she would want him to fight. Just giving up is no longer and option. Keeping in mind her sassy sense of humor and stubborn opinion on things, he is certain that she wouldn't have let him give up if she were alive.

Loving her more with each passing second and realizing what he must do, Michael gets dressed and heads out to find his destiny, his real destiny. Maria will be proud of him; he'll make sure of it. Nothing will ever keep them apart after this is over.

Only the night will know what happened to Michael Guerin. Peace will fall over the lives of his friends, his family, and even over the lives of millions who do not know his name. Quietly he will go with dignity and bravery. Ready to die for them all because she already has. She will be waiting for him; all he has to do is find her.

Time stands still as he leaves this life. Unafraid of his future, he knows it is with her. Very few people have ever felt the way they have for each other. Words he never got to say are forming on his lips.

X's and O's flutter to the ground in burnt scraps. Zesty words she wrote only for him are burnt and consumed in the fire. 'Apology accepted Spaceboy! But you better come and find me before I forget!'

**END**


End file.
